memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Rangos Imperio Terrano
En el Universo Espejo, los rangos y uniformes del Imperio Terrano son similares a los que encontramos en el universo de la Federación. Flota Estelar La Flota Imperial es la principal fuerza espacial del Imperio. Oficiales de bandera El rango más alto en el Imperio es el de Almirante en sus distintos grados, conocidos también como oficiales de bandera. Aquellos que reciben estos altos rangos han subido por toda la escala de oficiales del servicio militar. El Almirantazgo está situado en las mismas instalaciones que el Mando de la Flota Estelar en la Tierra. Su uniforme está formado por una cazadora con las líneas rojas y plateadas en los hombros encima de una prenda interior blanca, y es el único grado de oficial en el que se lleva la insignia formada por una hoja de roble plateada en el uniforme de diario. Almirante de la Flota El grado más alto dentro del escalafón, ostentando (como por ejemplo Gardner) una insignia de tres galones dorados con dos más pequeños situados entre ellos. Las líneas del hombro son similares a las del rango de almirante, con una delgada banda plateada con dos líneas plateadas separadas por dos trenzas también plateadas. :No se ha visto nunca en pantalla la contrapartida de este rango en la Flota Estelar terrestre de la década de 2150. Almirnate Los Almirantes del Imperio (como el almirante Black) llevan en los hombros la insignis de oficial de bandera. Las hojas de roble llevan una decoración más compleja, que lo diferencia de las de su contrapartida en la Flota Estelar. :'' Aunque no se han visto ranfos inferiores de almirante en pantalla, habría que incluir los siguientes: * Vicealmirante * Contralmirante * Comodoro Oficiales de línea Los oficiales de línea o comisionados ostentan el rango de capitán o inferior. Las especies esclavizadas por el Imperio Terrano tienen permitido servir como oficiales de línea. Capitán Los capitanes son los oficiales de línea de más alto rango. Un capitán suele tener la responsabilidad de comandar una nave, y es un rango superior a comandante. *En 2155, los capitanes de la Flota (como el Capitán Forrest) llevaban en sus hombros la insignia con cuatro hojas plateadas y tres galones claros y dos oscuros en el centro. *En 2267, los capitanes de la Flota (como el Capitán Kirk) llevaban una hoja de roble de color dorado. Comandante Los comandantes son el segundo rango en importancia dentro de los oficiales de línea. Este rango se responsabiliza principalmente de dirigir un departamento y a los oficiales ejecutivos en una nave. Comandante es inferior a capitán y superior a los grados de teniente. *En 2155, Starfleet commanders (such as Cmdr. Archer) wore on their epaulets the insignia of three silver stripes, with single square pip pin in the center. *In 2267, Starfleet commanders (such as Cmdr. Spock) wore thin gold braid edging a dress uniform jacket over a black undershirt. **''Presumably, a regular wear commander's tunic would have the same insignia as the counterpart universe, two solid gold braids.'' Teniente Comandante Terran Starfleet lieutenant commanders serve as department heads. They are inferior to commanders, and superior to the lieutenants. *In 2155, Starfleet lieutenant commanders (such as Lt. Cmdr. T'Pol) wore on their epaulets the insignia of two silver stripes, with single square pip pin in the center. :In one scene, T'Pol wore the insignia of a commander, but it changes later to the lieutenant commander insignia. Either the producers realized after the fact that they would need to introduce the additional rank insignia, or Archer demoted T'Pol when he promoted himself. *In 2267, Starfleet lieutenant commanders (such as Cmdr. Scott) wore officer's tunics, with sleeve insignia of a solid and broken gold stripe. Teniente Terran Starfleet lieutenants are inferior to the commander grades, and superior to ensigns. *In 2155, Starfleet lieutenants (such as Lt. Sato) wore on their epaulets the insignia of two silver stripes. *In 2267, Starfleet lieutenants (such as Lt. Sulu) wore officer tunics with the sleeve insignia of a single gold braid. Teniente grado junior Terran Starfleet lieutenants junior grade were the second most junior commissioned officers. This rank was awarded as a promotion to ensigns, or as a commissioned to leading members of graduating cadet classes, and is immediately inferior to lieutenant. *''This rank may or may not exist in 2155; there is no concrete evidence either way. No on screen characters had the rank, but absence of evidence is not evidence of absence: characters not seen onscreen could still have it.'' *''While no officer of this rank was seen in 2267, it could be assumed that the mirror Starfleet uniform code might duplicate the counterpart universe lieutenant JG insignia of the 2260s era, a single broken stripe.'' Alférez Terran Starfleet ensigns are the most junior commissioned officers. This rank is achieved by Academy graduates. *In 2155, Starfleet ensigns (such as Ens. Kelby) wore the insignia of a single silver stripe on their epaulets. *In 2267, Starfleet ensigns (such as Ens. Chekov) wore no rank insignia, but wore officer uniform tunics (with sash and, as they were early in their career, only a few decorations). Personal Alistado Terran Starfleet enlisted personnel rank below commissioned officers. These personnel joined Starfleet as crewpeople and usually have not attended a full course of study at Starfleet Academy. *In 2155, Starfleet enlisted personnel wore no officer decorations on their uniform. Crewman wore no epaulets, but noncommissioned officers (specialists and chiefs) wore epaulets with no officers rank insignia. *In 2267, enlisted personnel wore department color service jumpsuits or uniform tunics, with no decorations or officer sash. Jefe Chief is the highest enlisted rank in Starfleet. This rank is the equivalent of a MACO sergeant. :No chiefs were seen, but the rank was referred to in a conversation between Kirk and an enlisted man. Presumably this is equivalent to chief petty officer in the counterpart universe's system. Tripulante sciences division crewman]] Crewman is the lowest enlisted rank in Starfleet. This rank is the equivalent of a MACO private. Crewmen (like Soval) wear no officer insignia, sashes or braces. MACOs The infantry forces of the Terran Empire. MACO uniforms were the same as in the counterpart universe. The only difference was the MACO patch, which changed from a shark to a skull. See also: MACO ranks Véase también * Uniforme Imperio Terrano mu:Terran Empire ranks Category:Rangos Militares de:Ränge des Terranischen Imperiums en:Starfleet ranks (mirror)